Talk:Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
.for the smoker, shouldnt the music also be for when you are constricted, and taking damage? the one thats on their already is just the music played as ur being pulled aaway.--Supermutantslayer450 22:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, kay. I wasn't sure if there was one or if it just looped. I'll add it. I haven't listened to these songs in a long time...I got a mod on my Smoker so it does other things when I'm attacked. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::There, all fixed! :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm gonna hope the smoker doesnt do to you what i think it duz. okay, cool--Supermutantslayer450 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know what you think he does, but basically he just says quotes from a comedy skit from a show called "The Whitest Kids U'Know". :P It works out pretty well and is really funny. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ok, never ming then. i never heard of that. its just kinda the way things sound, being around the idiots i am all day. sorry.--Supermutantslayer450 21:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Witch music wrong. Sorry, but who ever did the witch information for the music is wrong. The music at the end of the song is when the witch is on fire. Look on videos about burning witches, the music is there. The music never plays when a survivors down. --Kirby888 12:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, yeah. It does. There is the music when she has incapped you, and it is the same exact music as when she is set on fire, at any time during the point after startled, or before. I'm sure a PC user would've changed it if it was incorrect. After all, they know.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 22:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Theme Song Just found this. The guy says it's Dead Center Theme but the song sounds more related to the first theme song of L4D. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl6zl70eVok ENJOY!--Kirby888 13:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Concert tank songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpnARroePF8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk6n1o0YheM New songs for the tank that play at the end of the Dark Carnival campaignPlatypuslover171 02:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 I HATE the midnight tank thing. It sounds like the wrk of a retarded musiscian.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 03:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Aren't all the the themes for the beginning of the L4D2 campaigns in fact the ones when you die? The correct music for when you start a campaign should be the files in the stmusic folder. Actually no, those are the themes that play when you are in the main menu, the themes at the starts arethe left 4 dead theme...T3h Rid3r 20:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Riders lyrics Sorry for the poor lyrics. I got them off the Steam forums since you can't get them anywhere else. =/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'd appreciate it if you had mentioned it to me, because I made that thread on the steam forums about the lyrics. Midnight Riders lyrics But I found out about it anyway, so now I'm maintaining both (if theres a fix on the forums, I'll add it here and vice versa) HTML Earth 12:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Start music The themes for the L4D2 campaigns don't play at the start of each campaign, only in the intro movie. On Youtube, they have the starting music. They are much more akin to the L4D campaign start music, but with their individual themes. Hard rain's was also used in the Intro/Zombie survival guide trailer. Dead Center - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvNmPOumGcI&feature=response_watch Dark Carnival - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19IzBLPUkPc&feature=related Swamp Fever - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCuDZFiEGYg&feature=related Hard Rain - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIxgtsbEEo8&feature=related The Parish - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCj-kNmpoGE&feature=related Tank theme during the concert? I heard that the Tank has at least one special theme that plays during the Concert finale. If that's true, has anybody been able to find it? Diachronos 01:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : Wait, found it. I'll put it on the Tank page. Diachronos 17:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Instruments We can give more information about the songs (especially the campaign themes) by writing down which instruments are being used. Anyone here who is good in telling musical instruments apart by their sound? --Death Dragon 17:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I have a very tuned ear and can separate instruments. But why would this be important? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::While it may be an interesting bit of trivia (maybe), it's not very high on anyone's priority list, so I doubt anyone would ever do that. Imperialscouts 23:17, December 7, 2009 L4D2 Survival Guide and Intro theme. Namely, the one used here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZVWwUsbmz4 Does anyone know what it's called? Lyrics and punctuation The lyrics in most songs are wrong and lack punctuation, can anyone find the right lyrics? I'll fix the punctuation and grammar. How are they wrong? Other than Midnight Rider songs, we just found them all on the internet which probably took them from CDs or artists themselves. So I can't see how they're wrong. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::We can also use Lyrics Wiki for the lyrics: http://lyrics.wikia.com/Midnight_Riders ::They are there. Not sure if they're right, but, yeah Jordan Woolf 20:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Is that title correct? The rescue vehicle theme is apparently called "Skin on Our Teeth," though I'm wondering if that's correct or if it's a perpetuated typo; the phrase "Skin OF Our Teeth" makes more sense. Just trivial BS I guess. I'm bored. %-) P0lar bear 12:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Left 4 Dead song titles are usually altered versions of phrases and statements (Haha even the title is one as well as achievements) but the last time I checked the files, the song was called "Skin on our teeth". It makes sense since it's zombies so you know...if they eat someone, they'll have skin on their teeth. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Chocolate Helicopter I was going to add it myself, but I thought i'd run it over with you guys first. The Left 4 Dead 2 intro music, (That was also played at the end of the demo.) was uploaded by Mike from Valve, presumably due to popular demand, and I feel it could go on this article. - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGd9kD05Y4I&feature=related Inferi-Oro 13:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I personally think it should be added but the admins have the final say LoneWolfHBS5 11:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh and sign your posts please LoneWolfHBS5 11:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait what? I thought someone had added it....uh...oh well I guess. Yes, by all means put it up on the page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I was now just thinking, should we put up a Monsters Without track because on the Monsters Within on the l4d video posted i dont think any1 will actually listen to the end as within 30-40 seconds you just hear some voice for 3 minutes. so should we put up a Monsters Without track?-Junedude433 Song suggestions Masterlegodude 11:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude Should we add the non-jukebox version of The Saints Will Never Come, and add other songs like the shooting gallery music, Gas Can of Victory, Rocket Ride, the song from the Wack-A-Mustachio machine, and possibly the song that plays when a Clown summons a horde? ::"Quarantine" and "Rabies" as well, although I can't seem to find "Quarantine" anywhere on the Internet except on Grooveshark.com -- Jordan Woolf 23:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Where can I download the Bacteria/Attack Themes for the Special Infected? I was wondering if there was anywhere i could download the sound files of the Special Infected Bacteria (I only need piano), and their attacking music thingies. Also, if possible, the Tank tune, the Witch tune and the Wandering Witch jingles. I have L4D and L4D2 on Xbox 360, so I can't exactly access these files. Can someone give me a link, or upload these files to download? Sorry if this is in the wrong place and all...Spatulade22:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The Passing Could someone please upload the main theme for The Passing campaign? I don't have the main theme but I have the song that plays when the game starts, it's called Dead Light District. I just uploaded it to Youtube so it may still be loading but here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIqEBY7-5tw Log Out 03:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Witch Bride Music I was playing the Passing when I heard a different Witch music when I came near her. I searched and eventually found it in Youtube. Could someone post it on the article? LoneWolfHBS5 14:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na3qomD9pvc : Masterlegodude 19:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude :: Done! :) SOMEBODY PUT UP THE HORDE MUSIC PPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE 18:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Worth Mentioning? Is that worth a mention or not? It sounds pretty intentional. FaythOfFenrir16:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh...Right Ya know, i thought there was something wrong with my disk, so its a coding error that stops Death Toll playing? I was gonna try and get a new copy, no need! ( 22:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) ::Yeah. I think it may be the result of an update. I have two Xbox's, but only one is connected to the Internet. On the one that is not connected to Live, the Death Toll theme still plays, but on the one connected to Live, it does not play. Worth mentioning under the Live updates page?Jordan Woolf 20:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Where to Download? I've been looking everywhere for somewhere when I can download the L4D and L4D2 OSTs, but no place I look has the scores. Does anyone know where I can download these? :Buy the PC version. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have the money to buy that... is there anywhere I can download the score? Or is the only way to get it to rip it from the PC Game? Hold up... I have the pc version of l4d2, and i don't know where to find the files... Any help? 20:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Jockey's music I know the names are correct, but I think that the Jockey's music should've been named Mortification. I think it's pretty mortifying to get your head humped but a spastic little freak.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 18:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I second this. --Zhanael 18:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :What about Humpification? Oxford66 18:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Left 4 Dead's Campaign Themes I noticed for Left 4 Dead 2, that the description also provides what the musical tone of the theme is (aka The Parish to jazz funeral, Dead Center to banjo). Why isn't there a description of tone for the Left 4 Dead campaigns? Instead, they all just say that the theme stops playing when the survivors leave a specific area. Can someone possibly change and clarify the situation a bit? 18:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Filenames? How about some indication of which filenames in C:\games\steam\SteamApps\common\left 4 dead 2\left4dead2\sound\ match up to which songs? — 07:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I've added The Sacrifice's theme http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_Soundtrack#The_Sacrifice It just needs a better description is all! Masterlegodude19:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Something's missing What about Rocket Ride? It's the carousel's theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpTtVlC4jE&feature=related There's a lot of soundtrack from L4D1 and L4D2 missing... cuterI was looking at the tracks and I noticed that there are some tracks missing from both L4D games: #'Safe room themes:' In L4D, the safe room theme is the 2nd part of the main theme of the campaing, only with a different bit. Every campaing of the first game have it own safe room theme, the theme gives you that it's not finished yet, "they" will continue coming at you until you're dead. Also the theme looks like that you need to stop and reflect your strategies with your teammates to pass the incoming map, since it's a co-op game. In L4D2, the theme is not more with the campaing bit, it's just the banjo theme, except in The Passing, where's the theme is mixed with the original L4D tone. I don't know if The Sacrifice have it own safe room theme, since the second part of the campaing theme is the banjo theme from L4D2; #'The Common Infected are a type of Infected, so, why they don't have their themes listed?' I know that they don't have a theme alone, but they have one when they come as a Horde. They have a "Bacteria equivalent theme" that is the 'Germs', alerting you of a incoming Horde, and when they appear, they have a "battle theme". In the original L4D, the theme is more related with the dark and creppy atmosphere of the game, but in L4D2, the theme is more intense, acting as a "war drums". The theme also has two secondary bits: The 'Slayer', which plays when the player is attacking the Horde, and the 'Danger', which plays when the player is not attacking the Horde. Sometimes both themes plays together. In L4D2, the 'Danger' theme changes due the campaing that the player is playing, working like the safe room themes in the original L4D, the theme is like an intense version of the main theme of the campaing; #'Before a survivor dies, you're incaped:' I noticed that there is listed the theme when you die as a Survivor, but it's not listed the theme when you need help and you are incaped. 'I Am So Cold' have two versions: Themed as the original L4D, and themed as L4D2; #'Haul ass and get gas!' When there's one Gas Can left, a theme that's look like the 'Skin on Our Teeth' plays, named 'Gas Can of Victory'; #'MOUSTACHIO HA HA!' Something that people can't forget after playing the Dark Carnival is when you go at The Peanut Gallery to get the Gnome and when you go play The Stache Whacker. A game inside a game, isn't that fun? ::There are many tracks missing, including (And look it up on Grooveshark.com for reference) "Quarantine," (that one song a bit after leaving the safe room and other times that has the two bass notes and other random but eerie noises) and "Rabies." "Rabies" can be found on YouTube, but "Quarantine" I've only found on Grooveshark.com under the searches "Left 4 Dead" and/or "Valve Studio Orchestra."Jordan Woolf 20:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::There is also "Final Nail," which plays on the finale prior to the final horde wave and tank just before the arrival of the rescue vehicle. Another is "Pray for Death," which I believe plays in the safe room on Left 4 Dead 2. Anyone got anything on the segmented tracks of "Zombat Dorbo" for Left 4 Dead 2? It's the banjo-sounding music that plays in the background of a horde, I've noticed, on Hard Rain. This page really is not nearly thorough enoughJordan Woolf 20:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) 02:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) All I Want For Christmas In The Sacrifice Can somebody please provide evidence that all i want for christmas (is to kick your ass)actually is in tha jukebox in the sacrifice? because i tried the jukebox like 100 times and I didn't see it. and I even got still alive like three times--Fijure 15:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I just got it to play today by sheer luck, but I was unable to record it. However, I have not gotten Still Alive to play even once in-game. Most songs light up a certain "slot" when playing, but I could have sworn this song lit up the entire song bank. - 10:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Pre-horde audio cue? I think there might be a audio cue that happens before the horde. now before everyone says "duh" it's not the one that happens just before the horde, it happens maybe twenty seconds before. It is not one of the special infected spawning and it might sound twice. It sounds just like the one that happens just before the horde but deeper and really quiet. could someone please find out if it's real or if i'm just going crazy? :PAutinrox19:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You may be thinking of "Germs," although that does play slightly closer than 20 seconds before. If it's not that, I can play the game and double-check it Intro paragraph Why does it say the soundtrack, "sends chills down your spine"? That feels like something more of an opinion than of relevance to an encyclopedic page for "soundtrack." Should that be removed? -- Jordan Woolf 23:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You could say it's what the artists were going for when composing it. :P Personally the songs no longer have that effect on me but when I first got the game, it was a whole other experience. But if it really bothers you then take it off. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Finale theme? At the start of every finale after contacting the rescue vehicle, there will be this audio cue which will play before the horde attacks. It will play exactly after the 'Rescue is coming! Defend yourselves!' message. It can be heard here at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn8RTaoEE-U at 3:59 to 4:12. Also, what is the name of the horde scream in both games and when does the Smoker use his 'loop' sound?Andreng (talk) 16:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Why are Pukricide not the full version when all the other Infected songs are? Menu Music I'm pretty sure there's another piece that plays on the menu screen (of Left 4 Dead 2 at least (PC)) which is a slow paced version of "skin on our teeth". Anyone know what that one's called? Tidmouthmilk12 (talk) 20:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Music What is the music that plays when a tank is coming? It starts of sounding like RUUUUUUUUUUNN and it is heavy metal. That's the heavy metal version of the Tank theme. The original is just called the Tank theme. L4dzombiekiller (talk) 02:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) 22:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC)